Ninja Gaiden The Destiny of the Hayabusa Ninja
by SandRockX51
Summary: This story take place five years after Ninja Gaiden. If you like Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive you'll like this fanfiction. Read and review!
1. Confusion in the woods

Ninja Gaiden

The Destiny of the Hayabusa Ninja

By SandRockX51

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Gaiden, it belongs to Team Ninja.

Chapter 1: Confusion in the woods

July 26, 2005. It has been five year since I destroyed the Dark Dragon Blade, the evil that would devastate the world if not stop. The world is at peace, there not much to do beside the annual Dead or Alive tournament. The DOA3 Tournament ended with a loss. This proves that I am weak and that I need to train more. So after my defeat at the hand of Hayate I have been training at the Hayabusa village for a year now. The Hayabusa village was burnt down four years ago, I have done my best to restore it to the way it was before that day of pain and sorrow. The village is deserted. Every day I work on the repair of the village before my training and after. As I work on the village; I can still feel the pain of my brethren when they weren't able to stop Doku from burning the village or taking the Dark Dragon.

Today I was training in the woods. Training went the same way as always except that I felt that someone was watching me in the shadow of the tree. An hour later the feeling went away. I stop for a break. I pull out my fishing rod, it took awhile for the fish to bite, but in time I mange to get enough to fill me for the day. I am so hungry after all the work so I was about to grab a fried fish, when suddenly an arrow shot out of the woods. I caught the arrow without effort. There was a letter on it. I open it up and it says "go into the woods."

I throw the letter into the fire and made my way to the wood, when another arrow shot out at me. With ease I dodge it, then another one came. I kept dodging arrows and walking toward the heart of the woods. There I saw a shiniobi in red. He pulled out another arrow and shot at me. It was harder to avoid the arrow since I was close the archer. The arrow was only hair line away from me. The only person that has this kind of skill as an archer is Hayate. I call out "Hayate what are you doing?" Hayate pull out an arrow and held it in position. Then something jumps off a tree branch, dash toward me and attack me. The attack was so fast that I was unable to evade it. After it attack it return back to the darkness of the woods. It was too fast to have been an animal or a male shinobi. Which mean it must have been a kunoichi.

Omake (is when I make fun of a scene): Today I was training in the woods. Training went the same way as always except that I felt that someone was watching me in the shadow of the tree. It was probably some pervert searing at my hot body. An hour later the feeling went away, maybe got an eyeful. I stop for a break. I pull out my "fishing rod", it took awhile for the fish to bite probably because the river was my only solution when nature called, but in time I mange to get enough to fill me for the day. I am so hungry after all the work so I was about to grab a fried fish, when suddenly a cat shot out of the woods and ate my fish. I was so mad that I snatch the cat, tied it on a stick put it over the fire and yelled "Dame you cat! It took me forever to get those fishes! That's it! You eat my fish, I eat you!!!" Meoooooow!

Chapter2:

I stood there baffled, and then it hit me. I finally understand what there up to. I stood there waiting for there attack.


	2. Reunion

Ninja Gaiden

The Destiny of the Hayabusa Ninja

By SandRockX51

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Gaiden, it belongs to Team Ninja.

Chapter2: Reunion

I stood there baffled, and then it hit me. I finally understand what their up to. I stood there waiting for their attack. For one hour we stood there waiting to see who will make the first move. I noted that Hayate's fingers were slowly moving away from the arrow, his eyes still locked on me. The kunoichi was no where to be seen, but whoever she was, she's a natural. Whoosh, the arrow shot out and the kunoichi jump out of nowhere. I was in a middle of two attacks, there's not much I can do, but there is one thing I know that can't happen, and that is giving up. The only way to evade the attack is to perform a move I have been working on "Izuna-Otoshi san." I jump up, kicking the nearest tree to be in a horizontal position in between both the attack. As I was about to hit the ground I grab the kunoichi by her leg, dragging her down with me. Just before we hit the ground, I have enough time to kick the arrow back at Hayate.

We both landed hard. I laid there breathless, listening to the echo of the woods, then I heard giggling? I looked around to see where it was coming from. The giggling was coming from the kunoichi. I got up, walked over to where she was, and pull off her mask. Her auburn hair was flowing through the wind, and her brown eyes were gazing at the sky. Hayate and Kasumi must have been bored or something. Wait a second! If Hayate and Kasumi are here, then I am one kunoichi short. "Look out below!" I look up to see Ayane leap off a tree, twirl, and land in my arms, giggling while kicking her legs up and down. Then Kasumi jumped on my back. It was hard to keep my balance. "Ryu!" I heard Hayate call out. "You should be a bit more careful with that arrow. That one almost hit me," I sighed and look at him in disbelief. Suddenly I fell down. I look up to see Kasumi and Ayane are jumping up and down, cheering with joy. It's amazing how they get along now, I may not know how it happened, but I am thankful. It's nice to see them so happy together, like back in the olds days when they were little.

"I'm tired, Hayate what are we going to do now?" Ayane said looking at her half-brother. "Yeah Nii-San! It's getting dark and the village is too far away. Where are we going to stay?" Kasumi asked with a puzzling look. "Well...ask Ryu if we can stay with him. I'm sure he'll be happy to let us stay with him." As Hayate answers his sisters question, he look at me and said, "You'll let us stay with you right Ryu?"

Before I can say anything Kasumi and Ayane turn around and went up to me with a sad/cute puppy dog face and said (in unison) Ryu...can we stay with you? We have no where else to go. Pleeeeease. We'll be good...enough. How can I say no to them? "Alright" I said, "but you'll have to help me with the repair of the village OK?" "OK, Ryu, well get Hayate to help you," both girls said.

We then made our way out of the woods. It was dark when we were at the river. My fish were burnt to ashes, my rod was missing. So we went on back to the Hayabusa village. It was about 11:00 PM when we got there. As we made our way to the village I saw a blue light that keep fallowing us. Sometimes it would disappear and show up again. When we were at the village gate it disappeared. We made our way to the weapon storage where we sat, ate, and talked. I'd ask Muramasa if he would give us some food and drink. He was more then happy to give it to us for free. It would have been a perfect night, if Kasumi hadn't shown me something I'd never wanted to see again.

Omake: "I'm tired, Hayate what are we going to do now?" Ayane said looking at her half-brother. "Yeah Nii-San! It's getting dark and the village is too far away. Where are we going to stay?" Kasumi asked with a puzzling look "I'm getting hungry." "Why don't we ask Ryu", Hayate said.

"Hey guys, I know a great place where we can stay," I said, "Don't worry about it, the people there are all really friendly, and it's just about 400 meters away from the other side of this river." I lead my friends across the river and through the forest till we reached a clearing, while slowing going insane as Ayane kept asking, "Are we there yet, are we there yet...? Finally, we've reached the top of the hill where our salvation awaited us. The lights that spilled through the open gate flashed with such brightness, that at first all we could see was a white light, and then a voice called out, "Welcome to McDonalds, how can I help you?"

Chapter 3: The return of Fiend

I looked at what Kasumi was staring at. It was the blue light, but there was more then one this time. There must have been about 60 of them. I took out my telescope for a closer look. To my disbelief they were Fiend.


	3. The Return of the Fiend Unfinished

Ninja Gaiden

The Destiny of the Hayabusa Ninja

By SandRockX51

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Gaiden, or Dead or Alive it belongs to Team Ninja.

(This unfinished chapter was written in 9/25/2004. I decided to release it for now as is. I am not sure if I will continue updating this story as it been over 8 years now and with the exception of the Storyboard and the unfinished CH3, I forgotten a lot of key story elements to continue. Thank you very much to the many readers that enjoyed my story and requested an update. Perhaps one day I may go back and finally get the other 17 chapters up but that is very unlikely. Everything else below is the raw unfinished Ch3, left untouched aside from this little note. I hope you enjoy it as it may be the last posted chapter.)

Sorry it took so long to update, but I was trying to get the new Hurricane Packs Vol.1&2. Anyway this chapter has more action then the other. I've been working hard to get as much detail in combat. I don't know what the real names of the fiend are, so here a list of the name I gave them. If you know what there real name, please tell me so I can make some adjustment.

Chapter 3: The Return of the Fiend

I looked at what Kasumi was staring at. It was the blue light, but there was more then one this time. There must have been about 60 of them. I took out my telescope for a closer look. To my disbelief they were Fiends. "Ryu, you've fought with this monster before right?" Hayate ask. "Yes, I have but…I have never fought so many at once." I answer. "Don't worry Ryu" Hayate said. You're not alone this time. "Yeah, Hayabusa!" Ayane said with her arm folded across her chest. We got your back. "Ryu, you fought by yourself for so long. Let us help you" Kasumi said. Our eyes met, we stare at each other. I can feel the emotion that is building between us. An emotion that I have kept a secret for a long time.

I broke eye contact and said "This is the first of many battles we will fight today. I may not know how or why they are back, but I do know one thing and that is to put those soulless beasts out of their misery. I grab my bow and gave out orders. Ayane go to the lower level and ask Muramasa if he can give us some weapon and arrow, anything that can help us kill those Fiend. Kasumi pack some food, water, med kit; take anything that we might need to stay alive.

(AN) Ok this is where I made a change. When ever you see points of view (POV) that mean it is no longer Ryu telling the story.

Ayane POV

"Where is Muramasa?" I said wondering how to find him. I look to my right to see a funny looking statue. I walk up to take a closer look at, when suddenly I heard a voice. It said "welcome." I turn around to see if anyone was behind me, but all I saw was a dark room, full of old broken weapon. I told myself it noting at all. I then notice there was a name engraved on the statue, its say Muramasa. I thought to myself, what is this, a grave stone or something? Why did Hayabusa send me down here to talk to a dead guy? As I was about to leave the statue talked! "How can I help you" it said. I stood there frozen.

Kasumi POV

"Ayane" I called out to my half-sister, wondering where she at. I went down the ladder only to see Ayane staring at a statue, "Ayane what are you doing?" I ask, "your suppose to find Muramasa and ask him if he can give us any weapon."

Ayane glanced back at me and said "the statue talked" I stared at my sister and said "What are talking about? Look, we don't have much time to talk, I have to find some food and you have to find weapon. What does a statue have to do with this?"


End file.
